Poisoned Love
by Tsundere-Sunshine
Summary: This couldn't be him. The first one was so kind and sweet even to a girl like her. The second one was still a lot like the first, just a lot more clueless to a lot of things. But this third one...it couldn't be him, could it? There's no denying it...this was still him. For my feelings haven't changed...but has his? Rated T, but this may be a subject to change.
1. Who are You?

**Tsundere-Sunshine: **I need to update some of my other stuff...but at the same time, I need to write some KagePro stuff XD

**Takane: **What is this?

**Tsundere-Sunshine: **My guilty ship 0v0

**Kuroha: **Y-

**Tsundere-Sunshine: DON'T**

**Kuroha: **YOUKOSO WAGA! TAINAI E!

**Tsundere-Sunshine: **I AM DONE!

**Haruka: ***writes on sketch book page* She only owns the story

_**Poisoned Love**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

She…had just woken up…

Woken up…back in her own body…

Her_ own_ physical body…

"But…h...ow", she asked, lifting her pale hands up to her face, seeing for the first time just how thin she had become after being stuck behind the hiki NEET's electronic screen for two years…no one really looking after her body since she had no need for the basic needs of human life…

But it was then...when she smelled something…metallic…

She forced herself to at least sit up, even though that alone was hard for the poor girl, and then looked around to find the source of the smell…

…And became terrified after finally finding the dreadful source...wishing she never did find it...

In front of her…laid the person who once looked after her during her daily life at school, and taught her new things that she never listened to…the person who basically killed her in her sleep…Kenjirou…

Laying there on the cold ground, blood leaking from an open gash on his head as deep, dark bruises formed around his neck.

"Ya-YAAAAAAAH!", she screeched, confused and oblivious as to why her teacher was laying there on the ground...dead...with bruises around his neck. W-who did this to him? Who in the world would EVER do this? He was a bad person and all...but..._**WHO**_?

And that was when she heard it...heard laughter from behind her…_**evil**_ laughter…

She slowly turned around, shaking at the_ MaNiaCaL_ sound she heard, and noticed someone right behind her.

He…had this stubby, black pony tail that was barely noticeable…and these two marks on his face that were all too familiar to her…except…they were now yellow...instead of red…and his eyes glowed with the same hue as the marks on his cheeks...

"…Ko…noha?", she asked out loud, remembering the only person who looked anything like this was the ninth member of their little group of friends known as the Mekakushi Dan. She started trying to stand, but he made sure nothing like that was going to happen right away…he pushed her right back down onto the surface she had just woke up upon...and kept her in place by grabbing ahold of her wrist...

"Now, now _**Takane**_. I'm hurt~ Am I really** that** _unrecognizable~_ Oh well…I guess it would be better for you to not compare me to him…", he said , lifting her chin up forcefully so she would be able to look at him straight in the eyes. W…what did he mean?

"H-how do you kn-"

"Your name? Well, you would understand if you recognized me~"

"B-but…"

"Don't think too hard now~", he told her, picking up a knife, and cutting the mess of hair that had grown over the past few years since no one was there to cut it during that time…and she started to shake after that...though the fact that he cut it didn't bother her...what bothered her…

Was the length it was cut to…

"W-what?…why did you…"

"Now you're back to the way I knew you~ The way I _WANTED_ to see you when you walked away...the way I _**LOveD**_ you~"

"W-wait a minute…You're…"

"My, my, I said too much, didn't I? Now you know~", he said, running a hand through her matted up hair. Her eyes were wide, wider then they had ever been right before he spoke again, "I guess…I really did say a little too much. After all, I shouldn't give you false hope...That boy…is gone."

"W-what do you mean g-gone?"

"Haruka…isn't here anymore...Instead, you have _me_~", he said, leaning in to plant a kiss on the girls quivering lips. Resulting in a slap from her that echoed around the silent room."That wasn't very nice. _**Ta~ka~ne**_"

"N-neither was trying to kiss me!"

"Come on~ I really do care for you. Why do you think I killed all of them in the first place?"

"W-wait…who all did you kill?", she asked, her eyes shooting open even more as she tried to back away, only to fall off onto the ground from where she was sitting, and land right on her back. "YAH!"

"Come on~ I just took care of those people who got in our way. Some of them wouldn't go down as easily as others, but in the end, they were all the same, they all fell down. So no one can get in the way of US ever again. We can be together,** fOrEvEr**~"

"I-I..", she said as she fidgeted around a little, trying to get the words she had in her head out of her mouth. But before she could even finish her sentence, he started repositioning his hands around her neck, and she felt them suddenly tighten right around her fragile neck. "GAH!"

"Or…would you rather join the rest of your sorry, old friends~", he said, smirking as he kept tightening his grip around the poor girls neck, obviously happy to see the girl he supposedly loved suffering. "I'm sure they would be oh so happy to see you~"

"_I-I…P-please…stop this…i-it hu-_"

"What will it be? _**Takane**_~"

"_I-I…I d…on't wa…nt…to…di…e_"

"Then...tell me something~"

"W...wh...a- AGH!"

"Haha...HAHAHA! It's so fun to see your face when I tighten my grip...it's...amusing..."

"Wh...at...do...yo...u...want..."

"Tell me you love me~"

"h...huh...?"

"Tell. Me. _**'I love you'**_"

"...I..."

"I what? _**Takane**_~"

"I...I...l...love...you..."

"That's great, that's really great _Takane_...", he said as he smirked at the shivering girl, pulling his strong, blood covered hands away from her throat, and then proceeded to kiss her with success this time, much to her disliking. However, this time...she didn't slap him...she didn't even try to pull away from the man...she just laid there...helpless...

And let him kiss her...

She felt disgusting...oh so VERY disgusting…giving into someone like him…who did he think he was anyway…?

"W-who are you?", she asked, her breath still a bit shaky as he finally pulled away from her lips, and soon bent down to her level to whisper something in her ear. Causing her to shake a little bit as the warm, moist air from his mouth hit her cold, dry ear.

"I am Kuroha. And I love you too, **Takane**~", he whispered as he got up, smirking as he picked the small girl up, put her over his broad shoulder, and started to walk out of the silent room with her…While she didn't know what to say...or even what to do...

Except to _scream_…

And _scream_…

And _watch_ as he laughed...even smirked at her screams…

**Tsundere-Sunshine:** I might make an aftermath thing...

**Takane:** NO

**Kuroha:** YES

**Takane &amp; Haruka:** NO!

**Haruka:** Just make some fluff .

**Tsundere-Sunshine**: I like my feels though D:

**Kuroha:** I say you should add more...and please leave a R&amp;R, she would like to know what she can improve on.

**Takane:** DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!


	2. Don't Hurt Her!

**Franada-Girl97: **People actually wanted to see more, so you get more~

**Takane: **NO

**Franada-Girl97: **YES

**Takane:** Oh come on...

**Haruka: **Why do you want her to suffer D:

**Franada-Girl97: **Cause I am a cruel person...

**Kuroha: **Whatever...she only own the story...

_**Poisoned Love**_

_**? P.O.V**_

_'It...is so dark...'_

_'I...can't feel a thing...'_

_'Where...am I...?'_

I stood there...in this place completely engulfed in darkness...where I was alone...where I couldn't see _'her'_...where I couldn't see my beloved...

_...Takane..._

It was then, suddenly...right in the middle of my thoughts that I started to hear something..._**someone**_ for the first time...

However...

It...was the quiet sound of someone crying...

'Who...would be crying?', I thought, completely confused as to where the sound was coming from. I...was stuck in my own hea- no. I was merely a simple part of _him _at this point. An imaginary friend that could easily be discarded...Absolutely _**NOTHING**_.

_**'you're so cute~'**_

I had heard that voice clearly...it was a man...and he had said that line in a tone that almost sounded like he was taunting someone who was there...which he might be doing...After all...I already knew who this man was...

It was _him_...

My...other self...

And he...wasn't a thrill to be around...

_**'S-stop messing around with me...'**_

My eyes flew open as that voice lingered in my mind, a sickening feeling developing in my gut as it did so. I may not have known how this man got out of my mind, or what on earth was going on, but...

I knew that girl's voice any day...

"T-", I stuttered in this blackness...well...the blackness that had disappeared as everything came into focus...

Everything was clear to me now...

And...

What I saw terrified me.

She was there...

She was crying...

Why...was she there?

Why...was she crying?

"Isn't it great? She's safe now...safe from anyone else's rotten hands...no one...will ever get to her again thanks to me~", I heard someone say from behind me, snickering as my eyes remained wide. I looked behind myself, and saw someone...

I...saw _him..._

"What...are you doing here?"

"Hmm~ Is it a problem..."

"...You would be with two people then..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...aren't you...the one who is hurting her right now?"

"Hm...Will it bother you at all if I say yes~?"

"Y-yes...It...would bother me a lot..."

"Why~?"

"B-because she is crying...And...I care about her..."

"Don't worry...She will be fine in my care~ You just rest up."

"NO! WAIT! **D O N ' T HURT HER!**", I cried out to this...this...this **mOnStEr**, reaching a hand out to the snake who was causing her to experience this pain...tears running down my cheeks as I tried to fight my way out of my own head...only to fall back into the darkness...as I heard her cry out again...

"N...no...I...need...to...h-"

Sadly...everything went black...before I could do anything else...

…

…

_...I'm so sorry...Takane..._

…

…

_**Takane's P.O.V**_

_It...hurt all over..._

_He swore he...loved me..._

_But..._

_I didn't believe that for a second..._

"I'm still oh so very happy I can be here with you _**Takane**_~", he told me, wrapping his strong arms around my slender form, causing me to tense up at the sudden, cold touch. I...was scared...that he was going to hit me again...

Or worse...

Done something...that was even worse...to me...

Again...

"We've had so much fun since I found you again~ Haven't we? And no one will ever end the fun we have. We can finally be together..._** R**_~"

"You found me a-again?", I questioned, pushing him away and backing away from him as quickly as I could. He talked...as if he was Haruka...but this was not the man I loved...

No...

Haruka would never act like this...

He...was too kind to act like this...

"Stop talking...to me as if you know me."

"But I do~ I remember everything...everything you told me before I became that hollow shell of a person~"

"YOU'RE MORE OF A HOLLOW SHELL THEN KONOHA EVER WAS!"

"What was that, my love~? I didn't quite hear you~", he said, forcefully grabbing me by my pigtails, and jerking me up as hard as he could, smirking as he did so. "Mind saying it again?"

"YAH!', I yelped out, trying with all my might to put my feet back onto the ground so I could pull myself away from his tight grip on my hair. But to no avail...he easily kept my feet off of the ground...he was able to hold me up...almost as if I was simply a rag doll to him...

"What was that you said~ Come on, spit it out."

"I...I didn't say a-anything.", I told him as I shivered, biting my lower lip as I tried to hold back my newly forming tears. It was true though...he was a hollow shell compared to him...

Even Konoha...who couldn't remember anything...was more like him...

More like...my beloved...

"That's what I thought.", he said to me before placing a forceful kiss on my dry lips, and then practically throwing me back down on to the ground after holding me by my twin tails for a few minutes. Only to kick me one last time in the gut before leaving me to be by myself...

It hurt after that huge mess that had happened just now...

And I could barely move at the moment...

But...

Finally...

He was gone...

I...could finally be alone...

"I...I miss you...", I said, curling up into a tight ball in the room I was left in. I...want to see him again...I...don't want to be stuck with this man for the rest of my life...I...I...I want to be by the side of the man I fell for...

I...wanted to be by His side...

"Why...why couldn't you come back...WHY WAS IT HIM!?", I finally cried out, burying my face in my knees as I let the tears finally come pouring down my cheeks, not caring about how wet my cheeks became since I was alone...

I want to feel his warm embrace that he always gave me even when I told him not to...I want to see that dorky smile of his that he had whenever he was showing me one of his drawings...I want to smell the food he always brought with him to school since he could go only so long without eating...I want to hear his annoying laugh as I over reacted to some of the things he said...I want to taste the food he always forced me to eat even when I said I was fine without eating...

But those days were gone...

The days I spent with him...were gone...

Now...I have to feel a cold embrace that no matter what he says is filled with absolutely no love...I have to see the twisted grin of his hollow shell as he enjoys watching me suffer...I have to smell the blood that comes out of the wounds he causes whenever he beats me or cuts me...I have to hear him whisper to me how much he loves me when I know for a fact that it is not true...I have to taste his cold lips as he forcefully kisses me while I can't do a damn thing about it...

The days with Haruka were gone...

Now... I was stuck with this man named Kuroha...

I wanted my best friends...

I wanted my dearest love...

I wanted my entire life back...

But it was obvious I wasn't getting any of these things...

At least...not any time soon...

If ever...

**Takane: **That. Sucked.

**Kuroha: **You're only saying that since you were so weak...

**Takane: **HEY!

**Franada-Girl97: **Guys...

**Haruka: **Calm down! Both of you!

**Kuroha: **You're the one sitting there watching it all happen.

**Haruka: **I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING

**Franada-Girl97: **Forget it...Please R&amp;R...I will try to get the next part up as soon as possible...


End file.
